Cydoni-Gibberia
Cydoni-Gibberia is an island nation that debuted in NSC 20, finishing last in the semi-final. The capital city is Vardychinov and other large cities are Laskivé, Jurdaos and Danishri. There are three main languages in Cydoni-Gibberia: Cydu, Gibberish and English, with minorities of German, Spanish, French and Meelian. Cydoni-Gibberia is located just west of the coast of the Eastern mini-continent, with Galataland, Begonia, Rotterdamus and Effiland having coastline facing the island. Motto: VERY YES History of Cydoni-Gibberia The Island of Cydoni-Gibberia has existed for many years, before much of the other nations ever existed. Much of the population of Cydoni-Gibberia (which was originally known as The Republic of Varylaskivé) was spaced out across the island for many years, until Arjan explorers joined much of the tribes together. The capital city, Vardychinov, was the most populated city in all of Cydoni-Gibberia for every year until 2002, when Laskivé overtook it. National Flag The national flag of Cydoni-Gibberia is, together with Astique's, the only tricolore in the world. The red indicates the strawberry fields that have brought in many sources of income for the island. The purple indicates uniqueness from the other nations. The yellow indicates the sunlight logo of the island that signifies moving in a new direction. The yellow can also signify wealth. Geography of Cydoni-Gibberia Cydoni-Gibberia is a nation that consists of 5 regions: Gibberia (where the capital city, Vardichynov, is located), Bruixijan (the largest region), Formata (a major port to the Eastern mini-continent), Cydu (the major economical center and HQ of CyGiTV, Cydoni-Gibberia's NSC broadcaster) and Sabato (which makes up much of the south of the island). There is also a major river, Cydu-Gib, that runs through all 5 regions and separates the island. The island is situated in The Great Sea, with Pilimba, Galataland, Rotterdamus, Begonia, Effiland, Viola Per Sempre, Lyapunovia, Bokia and Lost Isle all having stretches of coastline facing the island. Military of Cydoni-Gibberia Cydoni-Gibberia has one of the most powerful armies in the world. Each region has an army, with the CMF (Cydu Military Force) acting as the main national army, drawing troops from all regional armed forces. Cydoni-Gibberia has an alliance with Halito and any nation that joins in armed forces with Halito, and fought Lolee and Rotterdamus for land on the Eastern mini-continent. Education of Cydoni-Gibberia Cydoni-Gibberia has a good educational system, with 7 universities and many primary and secondary schools dotted around the island. NSC Performances For more information, see Cydoni-Gibberia in NSC. Cydoni-Gibberia will debut at NSC 20, with the Utah Saints performing Something Good 08 in Ugaly. It did not qualify to the final, placing last with just 22 points. Cydoni-Gibberia qualified to the final for the first time in NSC 21. NSC Spinoff Performances Cydoni-Gibberia debuted in the spinoff series of NSC in NSC NF 6 in Belvist, where they participated with The Revelations, singing It's You. At the close of voting, it had placed 8th in a field of 30, gaining 73 points from 13 of the 27 voting countries, yet did not recieve any 12 points. Overall, Cydoni-Gibberia tends to do badly in spinoffs. Cydoni-Gibberia will also be the host of the upcoming NSC Countries Spinoff. Category:Nations Category:Cydoni-Gibberia